Yesterday
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the discovery of a woman's body who was missing for twenty years. Plot SPOILERS! Police discover the body of one Alyssa Cooney. Jay Lippman killed her years ago and made Rick Morrissey help him get rid of the body. They stashed the body in the basement of Morrissey's mother's house for years but Morrissey discovered his mom had sold the house so they had to move the body, resulting in the police finding it. Annoyed by Rick Morrissey's presence in the city and knowing he's likely to ruin it for the both of them, Lippman manipulated Morrissey into thinking he was worthless, enough to make Morrissey send himself over the edge of a tall building construction site. It's discovered that years ago, when he was in college, Jay Lippman drugged Morrissey's sister with qualuudes and began to take advantage of her. Morrissey's sister may have ended up dead if it wasn't for Morrissey banging at the door and telling Lippman to let his sister out. Unfortunately, no one was around for Alyssa Cooney when Lippman drugged, took advantage of, tortured and killed her. It is also discovered that he didn't kill again until ten years later when his desire to kill built up so much that it was disrupting his marriage. He claimed to his wife he had an affair and they reconciled but in reality, he killed a prostitute by the name of Linda Messail to fulfill his urges. No evidence connects Lippman to any of the murders but Goren goes through a process to manipulate Lippman into confessing. They have him arrested, to make him feel out of control as he is known as a control freak. In an interrogation room, Goren goads Lippman more by saying that it seems his lawyer's in charge and that they'll just talk to the lawyer. Against his lawyer's advice, Lippman agrees to talk claiming he has nothing to hide. Goren insists Lippman wanted love from a woman like Morrissey's sister had for Morrissey but that Lippman was awkward with girls in general. But then Goren pretends to sympathize with Lippman, that Lippman was able to hold back his murderous urges for 10 years and that it took "skill", "control", and "grand mastery". Having appealed to Lippman's ego, Lippman tells Goren he has no idea how hard it was, before breaking down into tears, an action openly depicting his guilt. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Johanna Day as Anne Lippman * Mary Diveny as Mrs. Gambi * Ray Garvey as Sergeant Borden * Kathleen Goldpaugh as Janet Rawlings * Helen Hanft as Ruth Cohen * Mikey Holland as Alex Morrissey * Kelly Wolf as Sally Morrissey * Kevin Mambo as Technician Hemmerick * Frank Medrano as Pete Kokiko * Allison Daugherty Smith as Kathy McLellan * Danton Stone as Rick Morrissey * Jim True-Frost as Jay Lippman * Ed Vassallo as Mike Heskey * Timothy Warmen as Elden Green * Scott Nicholson as Uniform Officer * Colleen Werthmann as Maureen * Ray Wills as Brill References Maine Quotes "Too strange for the chess club? That must be some kind of record." : - Alexandra Eames "She was wearing a miniskirt." "You wore one of those?" "Looked good in it, too." : - Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren Background information and notes * In this episode, ADA Ron Carver and Detective Alexandra Eames make a reference to murderers Nathan Leopold and Richard Loeb. The Law & Order: Special Victims Unit first season episode "Uncivilized" was partly based on this case. "A Leopold to his Loeb." "Well, half a Loeb." * The script from "Yesterday" was used for the Paris enquêtes criminelles second season episode "Un cri dans la nuit". Category:CI episodes